


War Orphans

by temptresslove



Series: Previews [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And now Harry meets our darling Death Eaters as children, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temptresslove/pseuds/temptresslove
Summary: Harry’s job was to find them all—these devil pureblood children with demon blood running in their veins—and turn them over to Headquarters so they could be dealt with accordingly.AKAHarry meets Tom, Lucy, and Bella as children.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle, Lucius Malfoy & Harry Potter
Series: Previews [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185347
Comments: 7
Kudos: 120





	War Orphans

There were whispers, among the higher-ups, of secret children, stashed and stowed all over the world to save them from the fate of death. War orphans from prestigious families who have fallen during the war with Grindelwald. These powerful, pureblood children, waiting and biding their time until they can grow up and take the mantle their parents have left behind.

It was Harry’s job to make sure none of that happened. Harry’s job was to find them all—these devil children with demon blood running in their veins—and turn them over to Headquarters so they could be dealt with accordingly.

* * *

Harry was not nervous.

He was not tapping his foot or shaking his knee or drumming his fingers nervously.

He was not doing any of that at all.

What was he doing? He was an adult. He shouldn’t be scared of—

“Hello.”

Harry looks up abruptly at the sound of a high, girlish voice.

She was a very beautiful—despite her unkempt curly raven hair—, very little girl dressed in all black.

“Hello,” Harry answers back, standing to greet her.

She had her nose up in their air, walking self-importantly towards him. As she comes closer, Harry notices that she was wearing lipstick. There were some smudges on the corners of her lips as if she just haphazardly put it on upon learning that she was meeting someone today.

Harry’s heart sinks.

She looked… she looked so much like the part.

That black hair, that tan skin, that walk. And the apparent interest in makeup despite her young age. And the eyes. The cheekbones. It reminded him, very much, of the infamous Bla—

“Hello, Mr. Harry,” the child says, sticking out her hand in the most adult fashion Harry has ever seen. “My name is Bella.”

Harry clears his throat. "Hello, Bella. How old are you?" Harry goes straight to the point. There would be no use dilly-dallying—

“I may be five to six years old,” She says in perfect pronunciation. Then, quite quickly, she adds, “Mr. Harry.”

Harry’s heart sinks even further.

Five. Or six.

That was the perfect age.

“What were you doing before you came here, Bella?” Harry forces himself to smile. Maybe he was just overthinking this.

“I was looking at myself in the mirror,” She explains seriously. “Trying to figure out my face’s best angle. For when I grow up. See, I’m going to be a model. Or a rich housewife.”

Harry didn’t know what to say to that.

“Perpetually appearing in high society magazines,” She adds just when Harry thought she was done. “But not so much that the other wives start thinking that I might be bribing the editor. Just enough for them to be jealous.”

Harry would have to talk to Mrs. Cole about where she was learning to speak like this. The content she was exposing herself to was—

The Blacks.

He does not know why he only thinks of it now. But the Blacks.

The women of the Black family were always beautiful, and it was almost a tradition that they became media favorites, gracing the entertainment pages of the Daily Prophet for every generation of these aristocratic, dark-haired women. And when they got a little older, they married within their circle… of high society.

Harry suddenly feels faint.

“That’s quite wonderful, Bella,” He gulps. “I’m sure you’ll achieve all those one day.”

Bella beams at him, perfect teeth and all.

“Can you call in the next child?”

"Of course!" Bella chirps. "I'll call Lucy for you, Mr. Harry!"

Lucy, Harry thinks. Another girl, huh?

Harry hoped it would not be short for Lucifer or something like that.

**Author's Note:**

> YALL REALLY THOUGHT ITS OVER?!?!??! SKSKSKSKS Here's the preview of War Orphans
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://temptresslove.tumblr.com), babies <3


End file.
